


Magic and Spies

by Nuuhtella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuuhtella/pseuds/Nuuhtella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chamber of Secrets has been opened and Muggle-borns are being attacked left, right, and centre. Team possible are going under cover to try and solve the mystery before things escalate further. Will they succeed? *All characters in this story are owned by J. K. Rowling and Disney.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic and Spies

The bell rang shrilly throughout the halls on another day at Middleton High School. Kim Possible pulled her history textbook from her locker and slammed the door shut before walking down the hall to her next class. Her long red hair swung rhythmically behind her back and her white tennis shoes, which she had paired with her green crop top and some blue Capri jeans, squeaked slightly against the floor with each step that she took. As Kim walked down the hall she waved to people she knew, not having the time to stop and chat as she was already going to be a tiny bit late. Just as Kim turned the corner her best friend, Ron Stoppable, caught up with her. He was a slim, blond haired boy with fair, but freckled skin and deep brown eyes. A goofy smile was plastered onto his face and a naked mole-rat, named Rufus, sat on his shoulder. Kim rolled her eyes as he nudged her playfully.

“Hey, Ron,” Kim greeted her friend as they continued to walk to class at a slightly hurried pace.

“What’s up?” asked Ron, opening his hand to allow Rufus to sit comfortably on his palm before stowing him in his trouser pocket.

“Not much,” replied Kim, “Barton’s giving a quiz fifth period and I haven’t studied at all.”

“Well, yaknow, I’d help you study but I’ve, er, got a, er, thing to do,” Ron stuttered, turning slightly pink.

“Right,” Kim laughed. Before either of them could say anything else her Kimmunicator beeped and she quickly pulled it out, “Hey, Wade. What’s the sitch?”

“There’s been a series of strange attacks at a school in the UK,” the small, round boy began, “Several students have been petrified, and it’s suspected that more will follow. They say it’s a mystery surrounding something called ‘The Chamber of Secrets’.”

“Petrified? Like, scared?” Kim asked.

“It’s a little bit more complicated than that, Kim. It kinda means they were paralyzed from fear,” Wade explained.

“Paralyzed from fear…..” Ron repeated sceptically and raised one of his eyebrows. “How can anybody be paralyzed from fear?”

“Magic.”

“Magic?” asked Kim cautiously, “That sounds….”

“I know, Kim.” Wade continued, “But the United Kingdom’s Minister for Magic has asked for you personally.”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait!” Kim said, looking stricken. “Minister for Magic? Until ten seconds ago I didn’t even think that kind of magic existed and now you’re telling me they have a government?” Ron merely stood there with his mouth half open, Rufus mirroring him.

“Look, they need you, Kim,” said Wade, “I know it’s nothing like you’ve ever experienced before, and you can say no if you don’t think that you can handle it, but I think that you can. It’s a nine-one-one emergency.”

“I’ll do it,” Kim said without missing a beat. She had an expression of determination etched onto her face, “Where is this place anyway?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t know. It turns out that the whereabouts of the school are a complete secret.”

“So, how are we going to get there?” Ron asked the obvious question.

“We are going to meet the Minister in London this afternoon. The Jet’s waiting for us in the hanger,” answered Wade.

“We? You’re coming with us?” Kim was extremely surprised.

“Yep,” replied Wade, sipping some more soda, “See you in half an hour.”

~P~

Team Possible were being lead up a flight of rickety, wooden stairs that creaked with every step, accompanied by the group of Aurors that had escorted them to the wizarding village, Hogsmeade, they had been told was close to the school. All four of them were blindfolded, including Rufus, for security reasons as the officials at the Ministry had insisted. They had already been briefed by the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, back in London and had been preparing for their mission for the past six days. Everything they needed to know about the Wizarding World and how to function within it had been included. The three of them were thrust onto a soft couch, with Rufus still trembling in Ron’s pocket, and their blindfolds taken off. They found themselves in a small, quaint room with a few comfy chairs, a fireplace, and a coffee table on which a teapot and some cups sat. Ron and Kim exchanged a significant look and the man named Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had taken over their mission training from Fudge, began to speak to them again.

“You have accepted your task,” his deep, calming voice began, “The Wizarding World will be eternally grateful if the three of you manage to put this matter to rest. The Minister has briefed you, I’m told, and now it is time for you to meet the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Excuse me just a moment.”

Kingsley and the other Aurors left them alone in the room; Kim assumed they had gone to greet the mysterious Headmaster. Kim looked over to Ron and saw that he had turned paler than usual, looking pretty sickly, while Wade had intertwined his fingers and continued to fiddle with them nervously. After finding out that all of their mechanical gadgets would be useless inside the castle’s walls, Wade had become terrified. It was a foreign world for the three of them, after all. Kim looked down at her green cargo pants. It was strange, both Ron and Wade seemed to be getting more worried as the days drew on while Kim had contrastingly found herself becoming rather calm. Now that she knew where they were bound and had all the information they needed, the only thing that mattered was closing the case. There won’t be another death on my watch, Kim thought determinedly. Just as she opened her mouth to say something inspirational to Ron and Wade, the door to the room opened and in walked Kingsley Shacklebolt followed by a man who looked much more like a wizard than anyone they had met so far. All of the Ministry officials had donned Muggle clothing while around them, all except Cornelius Fudge and the man they now saw in front of them. He was dressed in long robes of deep midnight blue that twinkled slightly as he moved. His piercing blue eyes surveyed them closely over his half-moon spectacles and both his white hair and beard were so long they could be tucked into the belt he wore at his waist. Before speaking he flashed them a kind smile.

“Hello.” The tall man smiled, “My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am Headmaster of Hogwarts School as I no doubt presume Mr. Shacklebolt here has told you,” he continued, gesturing towards Kingsley, “Welcome.” Albus Dumbledore held out his hand towards them.

Kim hesitated for a moment before taking it in her own, “Nice to meet you, sir. I’m Kim Possible and these are my friends, Ron and Wade.” The Wizard nodded and smiled warmly over at the two of them before turning back to Kim.

“I assume that you know of our, ah- situation?” Dumbledore asked.

“Yes, sir,” replied Kim.

“Wonderful,” Dumbledore declared, “Though, I must admit that I do not understand what you may be able to achieve that I cannot.” Kim was slightly taken aback but responded all the same.

“I do not understand, sir,” said Kim, “Do you not want us here?”

“Want, it’s not a case of want, my dear,” he clarified. “The Ministry has insisted that the situation needs to be dealt with and I have been outvoted. That is not to say that I am not glad that you are here. No, no don’t mistake me, my dear. I am very glad you are here. I just do not understand the need for a Muggle crime fighter in this situation. We are magical beings and our problems are predominantly magical. How does such a young Muggle, such as yourself, expect to resolve our issue?”

“The way I always do,” said Kim, narrowing her eyes and flicking her hair slightly in annoyance. “With the help of my friends.” Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling with anticipation.

~P~

It had been a strange few hours after that. All three of Team Possible had been given their own uniforms and the school equipment they would need for their mission. It transpired that Ron and Kim would be posing as fourth year students – whatever that meant – while Wade would be a first year. The group had soon left the bar called ‘The Three Broomsticks’ and walked a short way to find the dirt path that lead up to the castle. Waiting for them seemed to be a horseless carriage which made both Ron and Rufus shudder and Wade turn slightly paler. Upon reaching the castle the Headmaster lead them to his office, a large perfectly circular room with odd bits and bobs dotted along the shelves that lined the wall, and began to explain about the Houses at Hogwarts. In the end, Kim made the tough decision to split the team up.

“I think it’ll help us gather more ground,” Kim explained, as she waited for her new head of house, Professor McGonagall, to greet her.

“Yeah,” Wade agreed uncertainly, he had just been assigned to be a Ravenclaw.

“Well I think it’s stupid,” Ron declared, he would be in Hufflepuff, “How are we supposed to communicate if we can’t use our gadgets and won’t be together the majority of the time?”

“Don’t sweat it, Ron.” Kim smiled at her best friend, “We’ll work it out.” Ron hadn’t looked very pleased, but he’d let it go all the same.

It was then that their three new Heads of House entered the office to introduce themselves and lead each of them off to their separate dormitories. Kim gave Ron a reassuring squeeze of his hand just before he’d been lead off through a door that lead to the basement and smiled encouragingly at Wade when they were taken in opposite directions to their own house towers. Professor McGonagall asked Kim a few questions while they were alone and handed her a time table with all her lessons on it. They stopped outside a portrait of an extremely fat lady wearing a puffy pink dress. She looked at them - wait what?!? – and began to speak. “Password?” the Portrait asked.

“Magna Nuntium,” Professor McGonagall said clearly and the portrait swing forward to reveal a great hole. “Remember that,” McGonagall reminded her.

The two of them stepped through the portrait hole and Kim found herself the centre of attention in a room full of young witches and wizards. Two tall red-haired twins were staring at her appreciatively. It was rather cosy, she found, very nice and welcoming. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and began to speak again, “Good evening,” she started, “I do not often interrupt you in the common room but, as you can see, we have a new student who will be joining Gryffindor house.” The stern-looking woman gestured towards her. “This is Kimberly Possible. She will be joining the fourth year and I expect you all to make her feel very welcome.” McGonagall gave the room a stern look before turning back to Kim, “Well, I hope you settle in well. Good night to you all.”

As soon as Professor McGonagall had swept through the portrait hole, a gaggle of her fellow students surrounded Kim, wanting to know everything about her. “You’re American,” a boy with dread locks called Lee Jordan stated, “Cool.” The twins she had noticed before, seemingly named Fred and George Weasley, shared a mischievous grin with one another as many others were clamouring to get her story. So far everybody seemed friendly, even if they did laugh at her accent, and Kim felt that she wouldn’t have any problem getting information when she needed it. At around ten, two of her roommates, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, extracted her from the large group and showed her where she would be sleeping.

“Thanks,” said Kim, “It was getting a little crowded in there.”

Alicia and Angelina both laughed, “Yeah, new students are rarely a thing here so you’re big news,” Alicia explained.

“What school did you go to before this?” Angelina asked politely.

“Oh, I went to quite a few,” Kim repeated her story, “My parents move around a lot so I get to see a lot of the world.”

Angelina looked impressed. “Wow that sounds pretty amazing,” she replied, “How long are you staying here then?”

“Not sure,” Kim said with a shrug.

“So,” Angelina began after a short silence, “Do you play Quidditch? Alicia and I are both on the Gryffindor team,” Angelina supplied as Alicia nodded.

“Cool.” Kim smiled. “I’ve never played before. It’s not very big in the states,” Kim remembered from her briefing.

“Well there’s a game in two weeks, Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff. You’ll get to see it in action then,” said Alicia.

Kim merely smiled in response, pulling on her pyjamas and brushing through her long hair. Luckily she’d been allowed to bring some of her own clothes with her. These wizarding fashions were so not her thing. The two girls continued to chatter while Kim brushed her teeth and removed the days make up. She joined back in with the conversation for a while, deciding not to mention the whole Chamber of Secrets thing on the first night, and wondered dimly how Ron and Wade were doing.

“Anyway,” said Angelina, “I need my beauty sleep so I’ll see you two in the morning. Night.”

“Night,” both Alicia and Kim echoed before lying down in their own beds. Kim rolled over and closed her eyes, smiling to herself. This is gonna’ be a piece of cake, she thought before drifting off to sleep in her luxurious four-poster bed. We’ll be here one month tops.

Waking up the next morning, Kim stretched and yawned not wanting to get up. Both Katie and Angelina greeted her when they saw she was awake and one girl, whose name she had forgotten, smiled before following her friends out of the door. Kim dressed quickly; donning her new uniform, and grabbing the books she’d need for the day to stuff them in her backpack. The three girls walked down to breakfast together, chatting animatedly all the way. Kim discovered that she really did like the two of them; they all had a lot in common. They introduced her to their friends while at breakfast and everyone seemed to want to know everything about her for some strange reason, though Kim had to admit that a new student at her school would be treated the exact same way. Kim reached for a slice of toast and looked up to try and find where Ron and Wade were sitting. That was when Kim saw her, sitting boldly at the Slytherin table as though she belonged there. The one person Kim despised above all others. Shego.

“That’s Shego Wobakoff,” Alicia stated, she’d clearly seen Kim staring. Her knuckles had turned white from clutching her knife so hard.

“She’s a student here?” asked Kim.

Alicia merely nodded, “She’s a seventh year Prefect in Slytherin. Evil doesn’t begin to cover it.”

“Really,” said Kim.

“Yep,” Angelina joined in, “Most people are terrified because of this whole Chamber of Secrets thing, not her. People are being attacked and she’s enjoying it.”

“Personally, I’ve never liked her,” Alicia continued, “But there’s something different about her this year. I wouldn’t put it past her to be the heir of Slytherin.”

“Hmm,” Kim lapsed back into silent thought as Alicia and Angelina continued their conversation. So you’re a real student here, Kim thought to herself while not taking her eyes off Shego, Interesting.

At that precise moment, Shego looked up and her eyes bore straight into Kim’s. A sly smile turned up Shego’s lips and in one fluid motion she had risen from her seat and walked out of the Great Hall. Kim followed her enemy down some stone stairs into the dungeons. When Kim pushed open a heavy door she was sure Shego had slipped through, she found herself alone in a large and empty classroom. Kim turned to leave and there stood Shego, closing the door with a loud bang. The two girls stood for a moment, appraising one another. Shego then sauntered forwards with that same smile still on her face.

“I’m not going to fight you today, Princess,” Shego sneered.

“Too scared?” asked Kim, a huge grin on her face.

“No, I’d just feel bad kicking your butt when your hair already looks like that,” said Shego, gesturing to Kim with one hand. “That’s enough of a punishment.”

Kim fumed while Shego merely laughed. “Do not make fun of my hair,” Kim hissed.

“Touchy, touchy,” Shego continued, “But as fun as this is, Kimmie, I don’t have time today. Hopefully there’s another attack.” The glee in her voice was unmistakable but before Kim had the time to react Shego had slid from the room.

I’ll get you, Kim thought, One day I’ll get you and if you’re involved in these attacks in any way… You will pay. I’ll make sure of it.


End file.
